The Secret That Changed Everything
by Slo Motion
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! After her parents Chandler and Roxanne died in a car accident, Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk adopted Rain Hampton. She grew up all of her life believing that she was a Kinkirk. But what happens when Rain learns the truth from Lucy and Kevin?
1. A Truth Never Told

**Title: **"The Secret That Changed Everything"

**Author: **Chandler7Roxanne20Fan90Forever

**Genre: **Drama, supernatural, multi-chaptered

**Rating: **G

**Main Character(s): **Lucy, Kevin, Rain Hampton, and Chandler and Roxanne play a really important role in this story.

**Coupling: **Lucy and Kevin are married and Chandler and Roxanne are married…I guess that counts a little

**Character Death(since some people hate it so much): **Before you read this, you should know that Chandler and Roxanne are dead in this story. But, they will still play a big role in it.

**Didclaimer: **7th Heaven is the property of Brenda Hampton, Aaron Spelling, The WB, etc…not of I, Alexa Stock, and it never will be. I also don't own the words to the Madonna song 'Live To Tell', which verses from it will appear at the beginning and the end of this and possibly other chapters, but I might pick another song, I'm not sure yet. But, I do own: Rain Hampton-Kinkirk, Amanda Kinkirk, Jonathon (John) Kinkirk, Landon Kinkirk, and Kimberly (Kim) Kinkirk.

**Setting: **Sixteen years after early season 9, but it doesn't follow anything from season nine. If this confuses you, be sure to read the a/n after the summary.

**Summary: **Rain Hampton's parents, Roxanne and Chandler, died in a car accident a month after she was born so she never knew them. Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk adopted her and they raised her as one of their own kids. But now, on the 16th anniversary of Chandler and Roxanne's deaths, Lucy and Kevin tell Rain the truth. How will she react?

**A/N: **Sorry if this is confusing at all. I wrote this story way back last February when the 8th season was still airing so things are really different. In this story, Lucy and Kevin did not get pregnant at the end of season 8 and Roxanne and Chandler got married instead of breaking up because it worked for this story. So really, season 8 or 9 never really happened. Also, this happens in the year of 2020.

-

-

-

"_I have a tale to tell  
Sometimes it gets so hard to hide it well  
I was not ready for the fall  
Too blind to see the writing on the wall"_

-

-

-

**Chapter One: A Truth Never Told**

Lucy Kinkirk looked gloomily at the calendar on her bedroom wall. It was that day once again.

December 15th.

It was the once again the date of the untimely death of Chandler and Roxanne. Lucy remembered what happened so clearly. One night they went out, and they never returned home. They left behind so much in their lives. Great friends, careers, and their daughter Rain. But they didn't leave behind great families. Being that Roxanne's dad objected their marriage and wanted nothing to do with them and her mother was murdered years before. And Chandler's dad died of lung cancer the summer of 2003, and his mother wouldn't speak to him because he hadn't given her the money she demanded from his father's estate that was left to Chandler in his will, and his brother was a recovering drug addict and alcoholic. But everything else had been going great for them.

The fact that they died seemed to drift away slowly. People in Glen Oak ridded memories of them away, the church hired a new associate pastor, and Kevin was assigned a new partner. People would visit their graves in the local cemetery sometimes. Other people would talk about how tragic it had been that they died so young and hopeful. But mostly, people would forget that they ever even existed.

Lucy would sometimes still hear people say, "It's a shame that that minister and his wife died so young a few years back. I mean, he was only 25 and she was only 23, they were just married a few months before, and their poor little daughter became an orphan. I wonder, whatever did become of that little girl?"

Well, Lucy new what had happened to that little girl.

She had adopted her with her husband, Kevin Kinkirk.

Because when Rain Lydia Hampton was born on the day of November 18th, 2004, Roxanne and Chandler issued Lucy and Kevin her legal guardians. So that if something happened to them that caused them to die while she was still below eighteen, they could adopt her. This was because Roxanne's father wanted nothing to do with her or Chandler or the baby, Chandler's mother was a cruel, faithless, nasty, bitter old woman who wanted only money from her son, not his child, and his brother was still fighting his problems with drugs and alcohol. Lucy and Kevin were the only ones left to allow custody to Rain. So, it was official, Lucy and Kevin were the legal guardians of Rain Lydia Hampton.

But a month later on the night of December 15th, 2004, Roxanne called Lucy and asked if she could baby-sit Rain for her while her and Chandler went out to dinner. Lucy happily said yes, she loved sweet little Rain so much.

But then, on the way home from that very same dinner, Roxanne and Chandler had met their fate. It had been9:00 pm when they left the restaurant. They were driving along the rode when a drunk driver came speeding out of nowhere right towards them. Chandler, who had been driving, tried to avoid hitting the truck. But before he could do anything, the truck crashed right into them, killing Chandler instantly. Roxanne, on the other hand, was still alive, but she cold feel herself dying. So she quickly pulled out her cell phone and made one last call. A call that still haunted Lucy to this very day, the last words that she ever heard come out of Roxanne's mouth…

**-Flashback-**

Lucy was sitting on the couch of her and Kevin's garage apartment, her eyelids heavy from caring for an infant all evening. Rain had fallen asleep only moments before. The phone rang. Lucy got up to get it. She looked at the caller ID. It was Roxanne's cell phone number. A million bad thoughts raced through Lucy's mind. what if something bad happened to Roxanne? Or Chandler? She really hoped it was just Roxanne calling to say that her and Chandler were stuck in traffic and they would be a little late picking up Rain. She picked up the phone.

"Hell,." Lucy said, trying to hide the worried tone in her voice.

"Luce, it's Roxanne," Roxanne's voice sounded weak…dead almost.

"Roxanne, what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Luce, there was an accident. This big truck come out of nowhere and hit our car," Roxanne said. Her voice grew weaker.

"Oh my gosh, Roxanne…are you and Chandler ok?!" Lucy asked in a freaked out voice. _This isn't good. This is bad…very bad. This sucks…this really sucks. _Those were the thoughts running through Lucy's mind.

"Chandler's dead, Lucy. And I'm going to die soon too, I can feel it," Roxanne said, her voice was getting more faint each time she spoke.

"No! Don't say that! I'll send an ambulance, just tell me where you are. You'll be ok Roxanne," Lucy said, tears falling from her eyes.

"No, Luce, it's too late for me. I just called to tell you to take care of Rain for Chandler and me. Get custody of her, adopt her, and raise her. And don't her tell about us until she's old enough. When she's sixteen, Luce, tell her sixteen years from now…" Roxanne's voice died out at those words.

"Roxanne! Roxanne, are you there?! Please answer me! Roxanne…Roxanne…ROXANNE!!!!" Lucy yelled into the phone, but she knew it was too late. Chandler was dead, and now Roxanne was too. Lucy broke down onto the floor in sobs and clutched her knees to her chest.

She looked over at a sleeping Rain, "They're gone, Rain….they're really gone. Your parents and my best friends are gone. Roxanne and Chandler are gone…forever."

**-End Flashback-**

So, Lucy and Kevin did what Roxanne had told them to do. They were able to get custody of Rain through court. They adopted Rain, and her last name changed from Hampton to Kinkirk. They raised her and treated her like their own child. But now it was sixteen years after the death of Roxanne and Chandler, the day she was supposed to tell Rain the truth about them.

Lucy wasn't sure she could. She knew Rain wouldn't be happy. She thought she had been born a Kinkirk. But now she would have to find out that she wasn't a Kinkirk at all, but a Hampton. She had a whole another family that she never had never known. And everyone thought of her as Rain Kinkirk, not Rain Hampton. But at times people asked if Rain was really Lucy and Kevin's real child.

This was because Rain looked nothing like any other of Lucy and Kevin's other children. Their 14-year-old son Jonathon Chandler Kinkirk, who was called John for short, looked a lot like Kevin. He had his light brown hair and blue-green eyes. Their 12, soon to be 13-year-old daughter, Amanda Roxanne Kinkirk, looked a lot like Lucy. She had Lucy's blonde hair and huge blue eyes. And their two youngest Landon James Kinkirk, who is 10, and Kimberly Elaine Kinkirk, called Kim for short, who is 5 are a mix of Lucy and Kevin. Landon has Lucy's blonde hair and Kevin's blue-green eyes, while Kim has Kevin's light brown hair and Lucy's huge blue eyes. But Rain has really dark brown hair that hung down a few inches past her shoulders, and had a slight wave to it, and blue eyes with a gray tint. She looked a lot more like Chandler with her hair and eyes than she ever would look like Lucy and Kevin.

Lucy made sure that no pictures of her two friends were hung up in the house. That way, Rain wouldn't ask any questions about them. She hoped there was no kind of newspaper article or story on the news about their death. Lucy wanted to tell Rain about Roxanne and Chandler, she didn't want her to find out from anyone or anywhere else.

Lucy pulled out a box from underneath her bed. It was labeled "Roxanne and Chandler" on it. She would pull it out sometimes when she wanted to remember her friends. It was loaded with pictures and some of Chandler and Roxanne's smaller belongings that had been left to Lucy and Kevin. Lucy's hand searched the box. She moved stuff around, until she came across an old, clipped out, folded up newspaper article. She unfolded it. The headline was "Associate Pastor at the Glen Oak Community Church and Wife Die in a Car Accident". The date across it read: December 16th, 2004…the day right after Roxanne and Chandler's death. Lucy took a deep breath and braced herself, and then slowly began to read the article.

-

-

-

"_The truth is never far behind  
You kept it hidden well  
If I live to tell  
The secret I knew then  
Will I ever have the chance again"_

-

-

-

**A/N:** And that's chapter one to this story. Is it any good at all so far? Please send a review telling me what you thought. And I'm sorry that my other stories haven't been updated lately, I've got rotten writer's block. So, expect me to only really be updating this story or putting some new one-shorts up(I have another Chandler/Roxanne and a Mary/Wilson one in the works). Well, I'm going now. Goodnight! Don't forget to review! 

-Alexa


	2. It's No Dream

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. I didn't know that this story would get any feedback. Also, I noticed a mistake in chapter one. In the flashback when Lucy picked up the phone, I accidentally put 'hell'…I meant to put 'hello'. So I'm really sorry about that.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the songs "This Used To Be My Playground", "Memory", 'and "Be With You". "This Used To Be My Playground" is a song by Madonna, "Memory" is a song by Sugarcult, and "Be With You" is a song by The Bangles. And they will appear in that order in this chapter.

**Chapter Two: It's No Dream**

_"This used to be our playground __  
__  
This used to be our childhood dream__  
__  
This used to be the place we ran to__  
__  
I wish you were standing here with me"_

Lucy slowly prepared herself to read the words written in the article. Those awful words that declared Chandler and Roxanne dead.

It was funny, really. It had been sixteen years since they died, yet Lucy saw them in her dreams.

Lucy would have Chandler and Roxanne visit her in her head and talk to her in her dreams. They'd often ask about Rain, or just catch up with Lucy and her life.

It kind of scared Lucy. What her mind was capable of. What she could dream up. Well, all that she knew is that if the ghosts of either Chandler or Roxanne appeared right in front of Lucy's face, she'd scream.

Lucy took another deep breath and glanced down at the article.

It read these words…

_**"Associate Pastor at the Glen Oak Community Church and Wife Die in a Car Accident"**_

_By Diane Ross_

_December 16th, 2004---Last night, on the evening of December 15th, at 9:00 PM, local minister Dr. Chandler Hampton and his wife of 14 months, Roxanne, were involved in a drunk driving accident. This accident caused the young couple their lives. _

_Local truck driver Dylan Fetch was the one that hit Chandler and Roxanne. He was completely drunk and driving recklessly down the road. Dr. Hampton and his wife were heading over to a friend's house to pick up their infant daughter at the time, having previously left a dinner date at the local French restaurant Pierre's. Dylan came out of nowhere speeding right into Chandler and Roxanne's car, killing Chandler instantly and sparing Roxanne only a few more moments of life._

_In her time left, Roxanne called the friend, Lucy Kinkirk, who was babysitting their daughter. Roxanne told Lucy to adopt her and Chandler's daughter, Rain, and raise her. Lucy and her husband Kevin will be appearing in court to claim custody of Rain next week._

_I talked to some members of Chandler and Roxanne's families about their deaths. All of them were too shocked or upset to reply._

_"I can't believe this happened," commented Lucy Kinkirk. "Chandler and Roxanne were like family to me. I can't believe that they're...dead." She was too upset to comment any further._

_Dylan Fetch has been charged with reckless and drunk driving and rumors say murder also. He will remain under close watch until the court date, which is set for March of 2005._

_A funeral service for Chandler and Roxanne will be held this Saturday with the main speaker as Chandler's boss, Eric Camden, who commented, "They were like family to me. It's going to be hard to say goodbye." Anyone is welcomed to attend this funeral._

Lucy had attended that funeral. It was sad. Everyone who knew Chandler or Roxanne was pretty much there. Everybody had either been weeping, holding each other, or pretending it was all a big dream, saying, "Oh, they're not dead…we're all asleep, this is a dream and in real life they're fine."

Yeah, right. Dream on. Chandler and Roxanne were dead…it was no dream. Lucy's two best friends were no longer the happy, lively, young couple they'd been so many years ago. They were now just memories…pictures, items, stories, dusty old memories.

"_This may never start_

_We could fall apart _

_And I'd be your memory _

_Lost your sense of fear _

_Feelings insincere _

_Can I be your memory"_

How Lucy longed to hug them tightly just to feel their presence. But she couldn't, they were…gone.

Lucy felt weak in the knees. She slumped onto the ground and cried. She couldn't help it. She just missed them so much it drove her crazy.

As she wept, Lucy heard a soft whisper. Someone was calling her name.

"_Lucy…Lucy." _

Lucy looked around to see who was calling. She got up on her legs and looked around. No Kevin, none of her kids. Then…who was it?

Another voice soon joined in. This one sounded deeper, more male, while the first one sounded female.

"_Lucy…Luce."_

"Who-who's there?" Lucy asked the air around her, scared out of her mind.

"_Lucy Kinkirk…Lucy."_

"Who is this! Is this a joke!" Lucy felt herself shaking violently.

Who was there…who? And why were they there? What did they want?

"_Luce, Luce…Lucy, behind you."_

Lucy turned around and screamed. For what she was now facing shocked her.

It couldn't be…

_"Out my window_

_The rain starts to fall_

_And the wind blows_

_Through an empty hall_

_In the mirror_

_Reflections of you_

_In the distance I hear a sound_

_Is that you coming around"_

**End Of Chapter 2**

**A/N:** A cliffhanger! Dun dun dun! Who or what is behind Lucy? Why is she so scared? What about Rain? Find out soon! Please please review!**  
**

Alexa (a.k.a. MadonnaKylieFan2005)


	3. Back In Time

**Chapter 3: Back In Time**

**-Chapter 2…-**

"_Luce, Luce…Lucy, behind you."_

_Lucy turned around and screamed. For what she was now facing shocked her._

_It couldn't be…_

**-This Chapter…-**

"Roxanne…Chandler," Lucy said slowly, trying to control the shaking of her hands and face.

Before Lucy were her late friends, but in spirit form. You could see through them and they looked the age they had before they died. Age hadn't caught up with them at all.

They stood side by side, holding hands. They were looking at Lucy with dreamy, glowing eyes of ghosts.

And that's what they were. Ghosts.

The _ghosts_ of Chandler Hampton and Roxanne Richardson were in her home, in her room, standing before her. What was going on?

Ghosts weren't real. This was a dream…

"Wake me up. Just wake me up," Lucy said with a shaky voice.

Roxanne shook her head, "you aren't dreaming, Luce."

"But you-you aren't…real," Lucy replied, her eyes wide.

"We're very much real, Lucy. Our bodies may have died, but our spirits lived on," Chandler said.

Lucy was in shock. There were ghosts, actual ghosts, in her bedroom. Lucy had never believed in ghosts, but she believed in the afterlife, that once your body died, your soul lived on in a spirit world. It was all part of the supernatural world.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked.

"You know what we want, Luce. It's been sixteen years since the accident. Since we died, Luce," Roxanne said.

"And now we want you to tell our daughter about us," Chandler continued.

"I will tell her. I won't back out. I've kept this a secret for sixteen years, and now it's time for her to know," Lucy said.

Roxanne and Chandler smiled and faded away. But Lucy had a feeling she see her friends again.

Lucy remembered one night shortly after Rain was born. Although Rain was born in November it was very warm. Roxanne and Chandler took Rain on a picnic one night. Roxanne had told Lucy about it in detail at pizza night…

**Flashback**

_Roxanne and Chandler sat closely together with Rain cradled in Roxanne's lap. She had fallen asleep wrapped in a blanket. _

_Chandler smiled at the sleeping infant and than at Roxanne, "she's beautiful."_

"_Yeah. It's amazing what our love for each other brought into the world," Roxanne agreed. _

_Roxanne picked up her daughter and placed her in her carrier. She then cradled into her husband's arms. She kissed him passionately. She laid back on the blanket with Chandler and his arms were around her. He brought his lips back to hers. _

"_I love you," he told her and caressed her back. _

"_I love you too," she replied._

_They sat gazing at the stars together. They brightly filled the sky._

"_I'll remember this night forever," Roxanne said. _

"_So will I," Chandler replied, pulling her body to his…_

**End Of Flashback**

Lucy knew that night so well she could've been there herself.

This really was supernatural.

_It wasn't raining yet  
But it was definitely a little misty on  
That warm November night  
And my heart was pounding  
My inner voice resounding  
Begging me to turn away  
But I just had to see your face  
To feel alive  
And then you casually walked in the room  
And I was twisted in the web  
Of my desire for you  
(And I was twisted)  
My apprehension blew away  
I only wanted you  
To taste my sadness  
As you kissed me in the dark _

Every time I feel the need  
I envision you caressing me  
And go back in time  
To relieve the splendor of you and I  
On the rooftop that rainy night

And so we finished the Moet and  
Started feeling liberated  
And I surrendered as you took me  
In your arms  
I was so caught up in the moment  
I couldn't bear to let you go yet  
So I threw caution to the wind  
And started listening to my longing heart  
And then you softly pressed your lips to mine  
And feelings surfaced I'd suppressed  
For such a long time  
(And I was lifted)  
And for a while I forgot  
The sorrow and the pain  
And melted with you as we stood  
There in the rain

Every time I feel the need  
I envision you caressing me  
And go back in time  
To relieve the splendor of you and I

_On the rooftop that rainy night  
Every time I feel the need  
I envision you caressing me  
And go back in time  
To relieve the splendor of you and I  
On the rooftop that rainy night _

Last night I dreamed that I  
Whispered the words I love you  
And touched you so very  
Subtly as we were kissing goodbye  
(Pretty baby, how I'm missing you)

Every time I feel the need  
I envision you caressing me  
(Envision you caressing me)  
And go back in time  
(I go back)  
To relieve the splendor of you and I  
On the rooftop that rainy night  
(On the roof that rainy night)

Every time I feel the need  
(When I feel the need)  
I envision you caressing me  
(I envision you over and over and over again)  
And go back in time  
(I go back)  
To relieve the splendor of you and I  
(It was oh so sweet you and I)  
On the rooftop that rainy night  
(On that rainy night)

Every time I feel the need  
(Last night I had the strangest dream)  
I envision you caressing me  
(I was actually quite symbolic)  
And go back in time  
(As I whispered that I loved you)  
To relieve the splendor of you and I  
(Very subtly)

Every time I feel the need  
I envision you caressing me  
And go back in time  
To relieve the splendor of you and I  
On the rooftop that rainy night

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The song included is "The Roof (Back In Time)" by Mariah Carey and I know it doesn't fit the chapter, but it fits the flashback.

Slo Motion


	4. A Promise Is A Promise

**A/N:** Yay, an update! Nope, I'm not dead, I'm just lazy!

**Disclaimer:** 7th Heaven isn't mine and the song "These Dreams" by Heart isn't mine, either

**Chapter 4: A Promise Is A Promise**

Lucy regained her sense of reality shortly after Roxanne and Chandler faded away. She breathed in deeply, still in shock that she'd seen her friends once again...from beyond the _grave_.

Lucy walked slowly into the kitchen of her home, hoping to find Kevin in there. And Lucy did find Kevin in there, sitting at the Kinkirk family's kitchen table quietly, a distant look in his eyes.

_Kevin must have remembered today's date_, Lucy realized sadly. How could Kevin forget, though? Chandler and Roxanne were like family to Kevin, too.

Kevin and Chandler had shared a close friendship like that of Lucy and Roxanne's. Kevin had always told Chandler everything and, vice versa, Chandler told Kevin everything.

When she realized that Kevin had not noticed her standing in the room, Lucy cleared her throat to make him aware she was there. Kevin looked over at her, a distant look still in his eyes.

Lucy moved across the kitchen and slowly sat down next to Kevin. He looked at Lucy sadly, tears glistening in his eyes.

A single tear rolled down Kevin's cheek, "I miss them, Luce."

Lucy nodded, "I do too, Kevin."

Lucy embraced Kevin gently. For a few moments there was a deep silence.

The silence was broken when Lucy asked a question, "So, the kids are still asleep, am I right?"

Kevin nodded.

"Kevin, Roxanne and Chandler, they..." Lucy sarted to say, but Kevin finished her sentence for her.

"...visited you as ghosts and told you to tell Rain the truth," Kevin finished.

"Yeah...how did you know?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"I saw them too, Luce. They came to me early this morning and told me the same thing," Kevin replied.

Lucy nodded, no longer surprised. Somehow deep inside of her mind she knew they'd visit Kevin, too.

"Kevin, they made one thing clear, to..." Kevin joined in with Lucy on the rest of her words, "...tell Rain the truth."

"And that is what we have to do, no matter what," Kevin said.

Lucy nodded and embraced Kevin once again. The couple both openly wept. They cried for their lost friends and they cried for the daughter they might also lose by revealing the truth to her.

What if Rain wouldn't accept the truth? What if she felt unloved by Lucy and Kevin because she wasn't related to them by blood. What if she hated them for keeping secrets about such a big part of her life from her...that part of her life that revealed that Rain wasn't really their 'true' daughter, that she had been adopted and that her real parents were dead?

This would not be an easy thing to do.

But Lucy and Kevin knew they had to tell Rain. They made Roxanne and Chandler a promise and they couldn't break it and let them down. Plus, Rain had the right to know the truth, even if it hurt her. The truth _does_ hurt after all, but it also sets you free.

Lucy and Kevin tried to prepare to face the hardships that telling Rain the truth just might, and probably would, bring.

At the moment, the couple only knew one thing for sure: a promise is a promise, no matter how hard keeping said promise can be.

...-...

Roxanne looked sadly through Lucy and kevin's kitchen window as they embraced and cried.

She felt bad, actually just plain awful, for putting her two best friends through such pain. A ghostly tear slipped down Roxanne's transparent cheek.

Roxanne tried to keep herself strong inside, though. _Lucy and Kevin would have told Rain the truth without her and Chandler asking them to, anyway,_ Roxanne told herself. They were too good and too honest of people to keep such a thing secret from Rain, even if learning the truth hurt her.

Besides, no matter how much Rain may hurt when she finds out, she would heal over time. Rain had Roxanne's strong will to carry on. Roxanne could tell that just by looking at her daughter...her beautiful daughter who she never got to really know, and who she still loved very dearly.

_I love you, Rain_, Roxanne thought to herself. _I'm sorry that I don't know you._

Chandler appeared next to Roxanne and right away saw her sadness. He embraced her in a tight, but at the same time gentle, hug.

Chandler put his mouth near Roxanne's ear and wishpered in a ghostly voice, "I love you."

Chandler then placed his ghostly lips upon Roxanne's and kissed her softly. The two ghostly lovers then faded away into thin air together.

_The sweetest song is silence  
That I've ever heard  
Funny how your feet in dreams  
Never touch the earth_

**A/N:** Hope you liked. Please review.

-Slo Motion


	5. A Foretelling, Perhaps?

**A/N:** I swear to god I am the laziest person ever to live! This hasn't been updated since 2007!

**A/N Numero Dos:** Wow, a new chapter! I can't believe it either! I think I might be returning to writing regularly. It's very enjoying and somewhat therapeutic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 7th Heaven or any of the songs used in this chapter which are, in this order: "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne, "Who Knew" by Pink, "I Miss You" by Miley Cyrus(eww), "Bring The House Down" by S Club 7, and "Disturbia" by Rihanna(best song of 2008!).

**Chapter 5: A Foretelling, Perhaps?**

16-year-old Rain Kinkirk woke up at around 10:00 AM on the very cloudy and gloomy day of December 15th, 2020 with a peaceful, but if not somewhat bored, state of mind.

"I hate Tuesdays," Rain grumbled as she got up out of bed, glad that she had no school that day.

_Yay for random holidays in the middle of the year!_ Rain thought as she stretched flicked away a piece of stray hair that was hanging in her face.

"Leave me alone Landon!" Rain heard her sister, Amanda, shout from downstairs.

Rain rolled her eyes as she thought the following: _Landon is such a twerp sometimes!_

Rain decided to put on some music as she brushed her hair. As she turned on her bedroom stereo she thought to herself very happily: _Let there be music!_

Of course, the following song had to come on…

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_

Rain shivered a bit. She didn't want to listen to a song about death as she was waking up and trying to get in a happy and energetic state of mind, that's for sure!

The topic of death had never sat quite well with the girl known as Rain Lydia Kinkirk. It always crept her out, like it had some kind of inexplicable effect on her life that she couldn't quite recall.

Rain quickly changed the station, but that really didn't help…

_If someone said three years from now  
__You'd be long gone  
__I'd stand up and punch them out  
__Cause they're all wrong_

Rain changed the station again very quickly, but well, just read on…

_I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once and awhile  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow_

Rain quickly changed the station again. Luckily for her, this time the stereo had decided not to be a bitch…

_Let's bring the house down  
Raise the roof and get on the floor  
House down, raise the roof and get on the floor  
Let's bring the house down  
Really wanna hear you shouting more, more, more  
_

Rain smiled at the catchy tune, "Awesome! So much better!"

Rain danced around as she brushed her long brown locks of hair. She sang the lyrics to herself as she vigorously attempted to get those ever so annoying knots she got from sleeping. Rain silently cursed her habit of tossing and turning constantly in her sleep. That couldn't be helping her knot problem in the slightest bit!

"Let's bring the house down! Really wanna hear you shouting more, more, more!" Rain sang with more loudness present in her voice than before, which was must likely due to the energy of the song getting her hyped up.

A loud knock came to her door.

"Rain, shut up! Your singing sucks!" Her brother John yelled from the other side of said door.

"Oh zip it, John!" Rain said in reply.

_Brothers are so lame sometimes!_ Rain thought as she rolled her eyes.

Rain sang a little more quietly for the rest of her brushing/singing/dancing session so she wouldn't anger John, a.k.a Mr. Pissy.

When she finished taming her messy hair, Rain placed her brush down and turned her stereo off. Humming to herself happily, she headed downstairs to get herself some breakfast.

Rain was having so much fun she had totally forgotten about the eerie string of death songs just moments before. It's not like it meant anything, right? It's not like it was some weird message of foretelling that a form death would soon make its way into Rain's carefree life, was it?

No, of course not! That was just dumb, wasn't it?

Yeah, that was a totally dumb idea!

Chandler and Roxanne's ghosts appeared in Rain's room shortly after she left.

Ok, maybe the foretelling idea wasn't too farfetched after all…

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind, it can control you  
It's too close for comfort_


End file.
